catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Frostwing (W) - For Approval Comments? [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★]] 19:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Very nice! I see nothing wrong except for the ear pink. Make it lighter, smaller, and blur it REALLY good. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading. Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. '20:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC)' The shading won't blur anymore, and that's how I do it anyways. For the ear pink, I'll do that in a while. [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]'|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★']] 21:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Add a highlight to the muzzle [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 06:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Tried to blur ear pink and shading, added highlight. [[User:ddevans96z|'Πόλη']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'στην']] 23:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading on the legs farthest from us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Not sure if it's dark enough, if I need to I'll try it more later. [[User:ddevans96z|'Πόλη']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'στην']] 17:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading on the tail [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Darkened shading on tail. [[User talk:ddevans96z|''-♜]][[User:ddevans96z|ðältøñ]] Category:Signatures 17:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ...comments? [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!]] Category:Signatures 21:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Blur shading and highligts and earpink a bit more then your good '''BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 00:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ...I quote myself: The shading won't blur anymore, and that's how I do it anyways ...so I'm not blurring the shading anymore. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 01:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you do the ear pink and Highlights? BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded I can't blur anything much more than that. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 16:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Just blur the back shading a lot more and it will be good-- 05:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm* [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 22:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you need help? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 14:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Flameshine (W) For Approval I know this doesn't look much like the image she already has, but this is how I picture her. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) This is great! But your right, it doesn't look like her other image. What does everyone else think?-- 18:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) The color and stripes are off. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 21:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) This is more how I pictured her, I just wasn't sure. The other image is just too red. I was thinking of maybe organizing some sort of tweak week, if you guys think it's a good idea. And FIre, what do you mean about the stripes and color? I used the burn tool to do them [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Nightfall. Let's do a tweak week soon! Hawkfire's warrior image looks nothing like her deputy and queen images. We need to fix them. Let's do it! :D HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 21:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) That's because you changed her warrior image Hawk ;) Okay, I'll get to work in organizing it :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I mean that her color and stripes are off because they look nothing like her deputy image on her page. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 19:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. Well; I think the roleplayer of the character has first say as to what he/she looks like...what do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It's fine to me. And I agree. 01:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading-- 00:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading more, I dont't see that much-- 05:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Locustkit (K) - For Approval Aw, my little man. :') Comments? HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 17:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink, blur the shading-- 19:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Better? I added the scar. :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 19:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I like it! Darken the stripes on his haunch [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Any better? HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 14:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice :) but i can barely see the earpink (Barely i somewhat see it) BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 00:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a lot, blur the head stripes a bit-- 05:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined-- 06:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Sorry, I've been a bit busy with school and sickness lately. :) (and I'm STILL sick) I blurred his head stripes, and darkened the ear pink ALOT. I will scream if you complain "I don't see it! DAARKEN IT!" ;D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink; make it more triangular-- 04:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Cricketpaw (A) - For Approval Comments?-- 05:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Nightshine, this is BEAUTIFUL!! One thing: Blur the stripes. :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 20:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded' blurred stripes-- 04:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Blur them more. There's blurred line art on the ear pink, fix that. Also, make the ear pink more visible. Add more stripes to the tail. 16:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed ear pink and blurred stripes-- 00:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate the ear pink a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, it looks fine to me-- 23:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) She looks.....Ummm Pixely SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Cricketpaw's a tom ;) I don't think he looks pixely, but I might smudge or blue the stripes on the chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) You know what, I take that back; it might sort of ruin the stripe style...I'm not so sure. Maybe put up a second image with the stripes blurred, so we can compare it to the current one? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded the one on the right has blurred chest stripes-- 03:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Tweak Week As some users suggested in above discussions, I'm starting to agree with it myself. But I'm a bit uneasy with it, since there are images that need to be deleted due to cats being deleted, users leaving. Also, a Roleplaying Stop would be good. So...do you guys agree? May we start the Tweak Week? 01:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Not a bad idea..... [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 03:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I say yes to Tweak Week! :D HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 13:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Um Ok LOL of course i say yes BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 14:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) When should we have the tweak week?-- 23:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Once a month or twice a month? what i mean is one month two months? SandI'm a new level of awesome 21:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ravenstorm (W) for approval This is my first Character art. Any Comments? BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 02:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ' This is your FIRST charart? :D You got to be kidding! This is brilliant! But I need you to tweak a few things... *Blur the ear pink and the white chest *Make the highlights less-centered and blur it really well. *Darken the shading. *Fix the eyes, they look kinda creepy. Look at Hawkfire's warrior image. :) Well done! HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 12:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The far paw looks.....Wierd its his left 'Birdstar'''You infected me with mildew? 17:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Wierd as in....? BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 18:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC)' Theres two little white pixels on the part above the foot 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 19:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Those are on every warrior image. [[User:ddevans96z|'''Dalton]][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 22:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thats not what i mean there are white pixels not on the foot but where the lineart meets the leg 9Even though i might have to show you using the picture :P) BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 23:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. I fixed the white pixels. BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 03:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC)''' Darken shading. Blur ear pink. There are a few white pixels near his haunch. Maybe add more white markings?-- 15:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I can't add more white markings because this is what Bracken said Ravenstorm looked like. BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 15:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC)' '''you could add white paws and blur the ear pink too--bracken--~ 18:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC)' Ok FlashIn a Flash of light'' 04:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC)''' '''I'm trying to upload it, cause I changed it and saved it, but when I add the pic, the old one comes up. can someone help?FlashIn a Flash of light'' 04:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Just try renaming it to Ravenstorm.W.png then upload it-- 05:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it. More comments? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 20:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC)' Blur the ear pink and white transition some more-- 06:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I see two white pixels by the tail and in the white transitions the line art is gray and there is one more white pixel on the front black paw 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Whitekit (Ki) - For Approval Iceshine's kit :D. I love him. He's a playful guy :D Can't wait until he's an apprentice. Anyways, comments? 02:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink. Darken the shading. The way you put the ginger looks a bit odd. Blur the white tip on the tail. Make the pupils rounder. Maybe add some ginger to the white arm-- 05:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Darken the earpink (Or lighten?) i can barely see it (But it depends) '''BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 23:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I added ginger to the arm, but it didn't look so well....so I deleted it. But in the meantime, I'll darken the shading, make the pupils rounder and blur the ear pink/white tip. GIMP - slow. 16:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Add a ginger patch to his foot though! It looks strange without it.. :/ --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded: '''Done. 17:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I know you were told to darken the ear pink, but I'd lighten a lot [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 22:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate the ginger, make the pupils rounder and make the white eye pixels bigger-- 05:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined-- 06:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Nightshine. She told me that she would be gone for a week. Please don't decline this. FlashIn a Flash of light'' 01:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC)' '''Withdrawing. I'll put it back up when I have the time. 00:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC)' Iceshine (Q) - For Approval My last image before I leave. Meh. But here's Iceshine! I'm really proud of how she turned out. Comments? 17:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Leave? What are you talking about? As for the image, darken the stripes a bit and thicken them. Make them a little bit wavy. Darken the ear pink.-- 17:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Leave - I'm going to be inactive for about a week, since my mom is going to send our computer to someone. Anyways, I will work on that. What do you mean, 'wavy'? 17:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) These stripes are very straight. I think they should have more jagged lines in them like her warrior image.-- 17:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I think maybe make the pupils smaller. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 18:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll work on this tommorow. 19:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and add more stripes, then add some more spots! Great work Icestorm! --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) add white too the eye SandI'm a new level of awesome 20:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The stripes are a bit too straight; a tabby usually has uneven stripes. Darken the shading too [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 14:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined-- 06:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm is on Leave see earlier comment :\ SandI'm a new level of awesome 22:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC Withdrawing. I'll put it back up when I'm not so busy. 00:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Flash (Q) for approval I like it. I think it is my best one so far. Comments? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 17:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ' Blur the shading a lot, and make the ear pink more reddish, it looks purple [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 18:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 02:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I will work on this. I can really only do this weekend. on this computer, pics don't save right. please don't decline thisFlashIn a Flash of light'' 20:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC)' Shellkit (Ki) - For Approval It's kind of hard to see the darker ears. Comments?-- 22:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading, she almost looks black. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 22:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded' lightened-- 23:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments?-- 06:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Blur the haunch shading, and darken the ears [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened ears and blurred shading-- 00:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Highschool HI just wanted to give you a heads up that i wont be active most of the time because i have Highscool so please dont decline my images (Unless i have had enough time ;)) other then that....Nothing really just giving you the heads up SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Rockey(Ro) for approval its kaito's personal stalker yay...i tried makin him look all dirty and scruffy and now he looks like...bah anyways requiring criticism--bracken--~ 16:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Some of the shading is outside of the lineart. You might want to fix that. ^u^ FlashIn a Flash of light'' 16:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC)' There is some shading smudged outside the lines near the tail and paw. Hehe, Kaito's gonna miss her personal stalker, gives her something to do. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 21:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't like his stripes, or his eyes, no offense. Make the eyes more amber, nand blur the stripes alot. He looks kinda scary right now. [[User:Hawkfire98|'''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) This doesn't look golden brown at all, can you fix that?-- 04:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Away Icestorm here. I will be away for one week, please do not decline my chararts. As I will be on rarely for that week, I still don't have time to. As soon as my computer is sent back, I will get right to work on them. 21:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Yellowpool (Q) Pixlr won't work. How can I approve this? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 17:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) How is pixlr not working? I'm literally using it right now. Or do you mean your computer isn't letting you get on? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) It isn't letting me save my improved cat. When I hit the save button, it just go's, instead of finishing the savng process. Then when I try to open it here, the changes are obviously not saved, as they come up as they were before I made the changes on pixlr. Basically its not saving properly. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 16:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Brindlepaw (A) For Approval This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but I'm pretty proud of her. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 14:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Lovely! But she looks really...pixely. And the ear pink is not where it should be. Besides that, looking good! :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 01:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Is this better? I'm trying so hard to make her look like her real life image xP [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading some-- 01:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Images I think we should stop making new characters until the character images can catch up. We have many without character images, and we need a page for needed character images. Kits are allowed to be born, but no more NEW characters for awhile. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 21:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, quit using my ideas. I do fully agree though. see on the main COTC talk page, we are discussing it there. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 12:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ashblaze -This is my first warrior.....SCRATCH THAT This is my first Tabby too 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Not bad at all, but it needs some improvement. Yes, I am a bit harsher than the other senior warriors, but it gets the point across. ;) *Look at the tabbies posted on character articles. Notice how their markings are all different? These stripes you have here have no character, they look just like brown blobs. Give them some definition. Make them swirl, make them wavy, make them thin. *Add more stripes to the legs, head, neck, back, haunch, forelegs. *Blur ear pink alot and make it slightly lighter *Darken the shading, and add some highlights, and blur it completely. Hope this keeps you busy for a while ;) It'll look great by then, though! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 14:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) '''Re uploaded K then let me clarify some things 1. Thats the only tabby i can do since i have Hypoglycimea (Spelling fail) 2. Thats all the stripes that will fit 3, Thats as far the ear pink will go and its the color for a brown cat 4. There are highlights and they are all blurred SandI'm a new level of awesome 19:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I think plenty more stripes could be fit in; not all the stripes have to connect with the line art. The haunch could use the most amount though. And the shading looks good, but add some to the face [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re-uploaded Can you help me add some more stripes then i will do the rest :) SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll have it done very soon! :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' This is what I meant by giving the stripes some character. :) I didn't touch the shading or highlights, only the stripes. I blurred the ear pink for you. Is this okay with you? If not, you can just reupload your original version and ask Nightfall to do it or something. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Whoah O.O yes its great :D thanks Hawkey 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Cloudstar (L) For Approval BAM! Now that is Cloudstar :D [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) BAM Cloudstar charart Ftw Bllur white transitions then you will be good :D 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful! She looks a lot like Hawkfire. :D [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) This is really good! But it doesn't look that much like her warrior image-- 04:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded: Thanks guys :) Birdpaw: Is that any better? I really liked the smudging style, so I smudged it more in places instead of blurred. Hawkey: lol, she does; I never noticed that xD Nightshine: I know, her deputy image is a total and complete fail, I really messed up on it. This is what she really looks like; after we set up tweak week then we can fix her deputy image :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) This is beautiful Night! This is kinda how I imagined Rabbit-tail. xD Weird 'eh? Anyway, Blur the stripes on her face. Also, I need to fix up Echowave's image. Also for past ranks, what if you roleplayed an apprentice, then when it became a warrior can you still do the apprentice image? :3 Blizzardcloud The blizzard f the night 15:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Blurred face stripes. As for your question; I think if you reserve a character who's an apprentice; and then you do the image and that apprentice becomes a warrior, I think it'd be alright to put that up. Same with kits being apprenticed; warriors being named deputy; ect. Does that sound fair to everybody? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes it does. Comments before approval?- 01:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Pheasantpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading a bit more-- 01:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Moonpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! I see nothing wrong-- 01:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Orangeblossom ®-For approval So... My second cat. She's Rug's mom. :D Comments?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Hm; her page says she's a kittypet. If she is, then you'll have to wait until we get kittypet blanks approved to put her up [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) For now, can I use this blank? It's my fave.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! If she's currently a rogue, then you can [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! No problem ;) Blur and darken the shading a lot, and add more shading. Blur the ear pink as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Will try!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Reuploaded...I think. My computer hates me.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Briarpaw (A) - For Approval I did the eyes differently on this. Comments?-- 01:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) This is gorgeous! The only thing I see is to desaturate the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow...I never thought a charart could be so AMAZING! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98'']] 00:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC)